Michael Myers
1= |-| 2= Michael Myers is the main antagonist of the Halloween series of movie (except for the third movie, Halloween III: Season of the Witch). Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Michael Myers vs Baldi * Chucky vs Michael Myers * Michael Myers vs Eyeless Jack * Michael Myers vs Ghostface * Himiko Toga vs Michael Myers * Michael Myers vs Indoraptor (Completed) * Jason Voorhees vs. Michael Myers (Completed) * Jeff the Killer Vs. Michael Myers * Michael Myers Vs Leatherface * Mario (Mario The Music Box) vs Michael Myers(Completed) * Springtrap vs Michael Myers * The Look-See VS Michael Myers * The Joker vs Michael Myers * Michael Myers vs Sam (Completed) Battles Royale * Boogey Slashers Battle Royale (Completed) * Slasher Trio Battle Royale With Leatherface * Leatherface and Michael Myers vs. Rena Ryugu and Chris Walker Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 3 * Losses: 4 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Freddy Krueger (A Nightmare on Elm Street) * Ghostface (Scream) * Jane the Killer (Creeypasta) * John Wick * Leatherface (The Texas Chainsaw Massacre) * The Look-See (CryptTV) * Mecha Sonic * Scarecrow (DC Comics) * Sweet Tooth (Twisted Metal) History Michael Audrey Myers was born in the small town of Haddonfield, Illinois on October 19, 1957 to Donald Myers and Edith Myers. Death Battle Info Background * Full Name: Michael Audrey Myers * Age: 21-45 * Height: 6'2" * Weight: 215 lbs * Occupation: Serial Killer * Primary location: Haddonfield, Illinois * Killed his older sister Powers and Abilities * Superhuman Strength * Near Immortality * Supernatural Survivability * Can disappear quickly out of sight and appear at will to scare/surprise the victim * Master of stealth * Evil Within ** Michael Myers can gain access to this ability if he stalks the victim ** Evil Within I is the weakest level, as Michael is slower and lacks the ability to leap at the enemy. ** Evil Within II gives Michael the access to leap at his victim and an increased speed. ** Evil Within III the strongest level. Michael is a lot faster than he was with Evil Within I & II, his leap is a lot faster same is said for vaulting. Michael can also knock down his victim with a single piercing stab. Weapons * Butcher Knife *Axe Feats * Has killed over 130 victims in the Halloween series (also counting reboot films and comics) * Can lift/carry large tombstones and adult humans with ease * Escaped Smith's Grove Sanitarium * Survived being stabbed in the heart by his own knife, sliced by a chainsaw, being hit by a truck at 50 mph, being hanged/shocked, set on fire, falling off a balcony, speared in the chest, brutally beat with wood plank/large steel pipe, explosions, etc. * Dodged quick knife swings * Often manages to catchup to his victim by walking faster than they can run. * Killed his victims for eternity in the Entity’s realm. * Killed Laurie Strode who he has failed to kill many times. (Non-Canon) Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Angry Combatants Category:Antagonists Category:Axe Wielders Category:Combatants with a rival Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Dead by Daylight Characters Category:Holiday characters Category:Horror Movie Combatatants Category:Immortal Combatants Category:Knife Wielders Category:Main Antagonist Category:Male Category:Mascots Category:Movie Combatants Category:Murderers Category:Ninja Category:Psychopaths Category:Pure Evil Category:Serial Killers Category:Silent Characters Category:Stealth Category:Terrordrome Combatants Category:US Combatants Category:Villains